This invention relates to eyeglasses with lenses easily changeable, particularly to one provided with a stop edge in an inner wall of each of two openings for two lenses, position tabs on an upper edge of the inner wall, and an elastic secure member extending from a nose pad to fit in a groove formed in the inner wall to keep a lens positioned stabilized in the opening. In changing the lens the secure member is only pushed inward to separate from the lens, and then the lens may be taken off the frame. So a different lens may be put in the opening and push the secure member to secure the new lens without need of any tools. Then any colored lens or of any degrees can be readily be used, very convenient.
A conventional fixing method of a lens with a frame is effected by a an opening provided in an outer end edge of the frame, and a fix base is respectively provided at two opposite sides of the opening, and screws are used to screw tightly the fix base to keep the lens stably in the opening. If the lens is needed to be taken off the frame or to replace with a new one, a tool, a driver, has to be used to screw loose the screw to let the lens loose enough to be taken off the frame. So a user cannot so easily take off the lens or put it on again. In addition, near-sighted or far-sighted eyeglasses often have to be changed to those of other degrees after a period of use. Then users have to buy a new one or have lenses changed by a professional optician.
Another conventional eyeglasses made of plastic have lenses fix in the frame formed integral by heating the lens in advance to fit therein. Then this kind of eyeglasses is impossible to change its lenses by users, even they want to change the lenses.